


Oblivion

by Emerald_Ocean



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 Figure Skating Season, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean
Summary: 一个用来尝试新文风（？）的练笔，短而无望的暗恋故事，请不要当真（。标题及灵感均源自皮亚佐拉的探戈。
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> 一个用来尝试新文风（？）的练笔，短而无望的暗恋故事，请不要当真（。  
> 标题及灵感均源自皮亚佐拉的探戈。

他上一次见到他，是在奥克维尔九月的阳光下。那天不算冷，西班牙男人却穿了件厚外套，他走过去和他打招呼，笑着拥抱对方。周围快门声闪成一片，盖过了他的心跳。  
秋季经典赛的比赛结果在开始前已经注定，每个人都心知肚明。两年前的蒙特利尔是个例外，那年短节目他又一次打破了世界纪录，自由滑则是一场他自己都说不清楚的灾难。颁奖仪式上Javi一反常态地没有和他开玩笑，他也没有心情再拿赛季初期的银牌诅咒自嘲。  
他现在不过二十四五岁，平昌前的时光却遥远到像是属于另一个羽生结弦的人生。  
“比赛顺利。”他们分开时Javi在他耳边轻声说。  
对话终结于此。

他坐在从基洛纳回程的航班上时，思绪又回到了那个名字。加拿大站的金牌在他心中向来是特别的，如今它安静地躺在他的掌心，再轻不过，也再沉重不过。  
那时他们还很年轻，正是最好的年纪，除了梦想一无所有。Javi小心翼翼地摘下挂在胸前的金牌，递给Yuzu看。  
“Skate Canada的金牌真好看。”他接过它，上面还残存着Javi的体温。  
“不如明年你来选加拿大站吧，Yuzu。”Javi笑道。  
一语成谶。  
2013，2015 ，2016。  
他床头多了三块输给Patrick的银牌。Yuzu仍然记得每拿一个亚军时的心情，仿佛陷入了一个无法挣脱的诅咒，越是咫尺之遥，越是不甘心。  
iPod屏幕亮了一瞬，他打开，是Javi发给他的消息。  
「恭喜。」  
他沉默良久，回了个笑脸过去。  
马德里和多伦多的时差是六个小时。此刻正是西班牙的深夜，他不知道他有没有看他前两天的比赛，他不敢多想，也不愿多想。

国内赛结束后他已是身心俱疲，再次睁开眼时他分不清自己是在日本、加拿大还是意大利。他在回多伦多的飞机上做了一个很长很长的梦。梦醒时分已不记得梦的内容，只觉得心里空落落的。  
他用了一年的时间练习阿克塞尔四周半，用了两年的时间去忘记Javi，两件事都几乎要成功了，却始终迈不过最终的那一步。  
Brian给他放了一个星期的假。他再次回到俱乐部时告诉Brian，他要在世锦赛跳4A，Brian愣了愣，笑着说好。

四大洲锦标赛前他再也没有去想Javi，也不再看着西班牙国旗出神。  
讽刺的是，似乎每个人都在无形中提醒他那段再也回不去的时光。Nam，Tracy，Brian。  
Javi点赞了他们的合影，又给他发了一句「祝Super Slam好运。」  
Yuzu不由得想起了2013年，Javi在俱乐部举着他的第一块欧锦赛金牌，给他录四大洲的祝福视频。转眼七年过去了，他站在世界的中央，获得的金牌不计其数，唯独缺了那一块。

他是个极其念旧的人，相比起其他人一两个月换一双冰鞋，索契到平昌的四年他只换了一次。  
或许这正是为何他明知不可能有结果，却仍然留着对方的签名的原因。他心中早就有了答案，他也曾为自己的答案感到悲伤，却不后悔。

他关了iPod，登上了飞往首尔的客机。

END


End file.
